Harry potter and Lord of TRINITY
by Lord of Trinity
Summary: TwinBrother to GWL,Insanely powerful Harry potter forges his path to become The GREATEST ,balancing his razor sharp mind on the fine line of good and evil. because balance is everything. Eventual god, slytherin king, dark, reclusive ,powerful Harry. harry/multi,incest.alive james/lily.
1. # chapter 1

I do not own Harry potter...!

This is my first ever fanfic...!

i think i butchered English language here!

read it at ur own risk.

-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_

# chapter 1

Time - present.

place - Unknown.

Here he was, at last!

Standing on the tall cliff, looking down on this vast and enraged Ocean.

it was just as he imagined. It was darkest night. rain pounding mercilessly from heaven, lightning striking the water with thunderous sounds, lightning up the dark sky, torrents of water trying their hardest to show him their power, wanting to strike the fear in his heart!

but, for him

the view was intoxicating. The Ocean knew why he was here and that thought made him smile. If anyone would have seen his smile they would have insisted that it was most definitely nt a smile. it was a Smirk, A Cruel smirk.

After all, Ocean itself was physical manifestation of Preservation. Anything and everything, Ocean preserved it all. and Harry thought it might not be very enthusiased to give control over of the Ultimate power such as preservation to Anyone else. So Ocean was Angry, really Angry. it would use every trick it possessed, and surprisingly, no. of those trick was immense, to oppose his less than good intentions. Ocean was trying it's hardest to show harry what he was up against. Any Other wizard would have frozen with fear if he knew what it was waiting in there deep inside water for him.

But not harry, not Lord Hadarian Peverell, With the slow rumbling of chaos magic deep buried inside his core, An impenetrable mind with unmatched intelligence, The thrum of power coursing through his veins, The Grinding, screeching feel of unbreakable connection between his body, mind, and Soul, nothing would strike fear in his heart!

his eyes glowed ominiously, swirling pools of purple, silver, and Emerald!

here he was! he would get what he wanted and The Ocean knew it!

Nothing would stop him from Mastering The Sacred, untainted, untouched powers Of Creation and Preservation ! Mastering Destruction was surprisingly easy, and that was the crux of the matter, it would never be that easy, destruction just gave u an illusion of power, and u were content with it, bt real, terrible power of destruction will always elude u if u do nt master it's other two sister powers fr u cannot grasp enormity of destruction of a thing, if u r not familiar with it's creation and preservation.

He would not settle for just Immortality ! he would be greater, Greatest of them all !

Nothing would stop him from merging his body, mind, soul ! Nothing would stop him from becoming One with himself !

Nothing would stop him from becoming Lord paramount of TRINITY!

\--_-_-_-_-_--_--_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-

Same time

Somewhere else

Once upon a time diagon alley was brimming with wizards and witches, shuffling through crowd, shopping with there families, just enjoying the best of what magic offered.

But now witches and wizards were noticeably absent in this place, they knew what would happen to them if they were caught by death eaters. Unofficially, Ministry had already fallen. Dumbledore was a fugitive. Lord Voldemort had nt been kind to British wizarding world.dirt and darkness had grown throughout the alley. it had become place of despair. but The Alley was brimming with posters of a Gorgeous girl with aristocratic, near elfin looking face, dark emerald green eyes, puckered puffy lips, luscious red hairs, skin pale as snow, declaring the enormous amount of bounty for her capturing. "Undesirable no. 1" and "wanted no.1" this was latest monkiers that they gave her.

Said girl was sitting in a window of her home, saying it home would nt be wise , she believed that home is where ur heart is and her heart most definitely nt was in this atrociously big manor ..or according to her "A prison". Rose dorea potter was her name. people called her "The girl-who-lived". she was here because her parents did nt wanted to live in the Hogwarts castle. and there was tiny bit of possibility that they wanted protection which there ancestral manor offered. The Manor came with war wards so powerful that not even her arch nemesis and his army could find her, even more powerful than the Hogwarts castle itself. wards were seriously this powerful because of something about potter blood throughout generations seeking bloodshed every once in while. so it was bound to be become seriously protected place, just like house of blacks in london.

the ministry was already under Voldemorts control all in but name. Order was the only thing having some resemblance to a resistance. but like most of the wizarding families her family too was falling apart, her love life was non existent because of her "No-One-Is-As-Worthy-As-Him" attitude, her friends were uncomfortable around her, all this was because of "HIM". Ohh .. how she hated him!! how she hated his roughishly handsome face, his perfect Cheekbones and jawline, his emotionless carved face , his moist kissable lips, his toned athletic body, his V- shaped broad shoulders , his rough pale hands, his messy dark hair, and those gorgeous emerald green eyes, Ohh... she abso-bloody-lutely hated his beautiful deep eyes, they would always gaze directly at your soul... she hated her own brother, or so she thought she did.

he was the reason for all her current problems. he was so unexpected that no one saw him coming, like a true slytherin king. she still had nightmares abt that incident. she clearly rememberd his every word not there were many to begin with, she rememberd his every actions bt fr the life of her she could nt find reason behind his action.

She came back to living world, after her this little episode of deep thinking,

The night was getting more and more terrifying. there was a thunderstorm out there. it was morbidly fascinating. she was The most famous witch in the wizarding world. and she loved it. The fame, friends,family, fortune... she had everything and she reveled in it. bt nights like this made her think otherwise.

And just like that she was back in her head, reminiscing the memories, that particular night surfaced in her head, when her life turned upside down.

she just had returned frm the horrifying horcrux hunting with her school's headmaster, honorary grandfather, The light lord Albus Dumbledore! there wawas thunderstorm brewing around castle, it was a sunset, Dumbledore stuck her to the wall under her invisibility cloak making her promise nt to reveal herself. Dumbledore was weak due to the potion he had to drink in that cave and didn't know why bt she knew it was some of his last moments that she was witnessing. Death eaters had infiltrated the Hogwarts with the help of Draco bloody malfoy. there were sounds of battle in the castle. sense of foreboding hung in the air. school children were fighting fully trained murderers. It was disaster. They were in front of Dumbledore who was nt in any shape for fighting them off. her heart thumped loudly in her ear. she struggled to be free and the moment she was losing hope of saving the headmaster ,in walked severus snape. her heart soared with joy, there was hope in her heart that old headmaster would live through the night. it wasn't like she was obsessed with headmaster bt he was a constant in her life, standing like a wall protecting her from the ruthless whirlwind that was The wizarding world. so she had huge amount of emotional attachment to the headmaster. and she dearly hoped that once again he would pull something off with the help of snape... she wanted headmaster alive. but as the Death eaters started talking she began to understand that she should not have been happy to see snape. she knew that snape was a petty man. her dad had told her many things abt snape and she actually had seen snape looking at her mother with weird emotion on his face occasionally...Yuck. bt this was whole new level of revelation. snape was a Death Eater.

her heart was in despair once again as she watched the 'Touch of death' emerging from snape's wand. snape's magic roared forth with stench of death. and she felt a heavy weight settle in her stomach. the green beam of light soared through the air with inhuman speed toward headmaster. for the fraction of a second, see thought she saw headmaster smile in her direction sadly. as the curse was racing towards the headmaster she became aware of the brutality of the war. like a crack of lightning the realisation flooded her mind, and a heavy burden settled on her shoulders. in that moment war was very very real and after Dumbledore, people were going to put there Faith in her... in girl-who-lived. that was a terrifying thought. she was not any kind of soldier. she was just a teenager. she was lighthearted, brave and noble Gryffindor. she was protected, she was cared fr, she was nurtured, she had all the attention, love, affection she could want. she wasn't a spoiled brat bt she was ignorant to harsh realities of the world but she was nowhere near ready to fight a war. her 4th yr was good even if she had to compete in that blasted triwizard tournament. true ... that voldemort's resurrection had terrfied her out of her wits bt not this much. because deep down she always thought Dumbledore would be there his wand blazing, protecting her, even from voldemort himself. but in this situation she felt the gravity of all things that she was protected from.'

'A loud gong demanded her attention. there.. in between the headmaster and the death eaters was a big black marble slab hovering mid-air in front of headmaster. the curse of death was intercepted by the marble. there was cracks in slab. she felt huge wave of relief, then confusion and then hope shone through her eyes. there was many questions in her mind. bt the question that surfaced to forefront of her mind was , "who saved the headmaster??"

The End.

Of 1st chapter.

so ... just to be sure... rose is just thinking abt what has happened... at the same time harry is pursuing his next milestone.

next chapter is ready. bt nt sure abt the 3rd one.

adieuos.!!!(don't know what it means. it has just nice ring to it)


	2. Chapter 2

#Chapter 2-

I do nt own anything especially harry potter!

so here's nxt chapter.- enjoy.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_

October 31, 1981

Godric's Hollow

Godric's Hollow was and has always been a quiet and quaint place. Ideal for people wanting a peaceful and relaxed life.

Tonight was one of the many occasional nights when Godrics Hollow's people would gather together for celebration. It was Halloween Night. people returned to there home after ending celebrations officially. Once again the village was plunged into quietness of the night. if anyone would have, they could have seen a tall man with unnaturally glowing red eyes, robed in black, walking alone slowly, probably returning to his home.

but what they wouldn't know is that, the man walking methodically slow steps, was a wizard. Not just any pesky wizard, he was The dark lord. born halfblood(to his shame), Hogwart's most intelligent alumnus, heir to the House slytherin, Tom riddle, a.k.a Lord Voldemort. this was his identity and like many people he too did not like some parts of his own identity. so he conveniently forgot some of it, and forced others to do the same. now, here's interesting part, not many people succeed in forcing there will upon others. but his success in that area was unmatched. And this little fact set him apart from the crowd. "The dark lord" was not just a title. Only unintelligent and dumb wizards thought that it was just a glorified tittle. to obtain the that title he had done many horrible deeds, 'horrible deeds indeed.' he thought with a smirk. rituals, sacrifices, murders with uncommon intentions, opening his body, mind, soul to the dark magic, forcing his will on it. that had been really really hard work but the result was priceless, invaluable. so excuse him, if he was angry about a old coot and a drunk nobody planning and predicting, his demise by the hand of a pesky little kid. Now at this point, he weilded his magic like a kid these days, plays videogames. and he was at the top of his game. he was master of dark arts. just 1 or 2 more years and he, himself would harvest all the inner organs of the albus Dumbledore the so called light lord. it was his long awaited dream.

at his morbid thoughts, his magic begged, pleaded to do his bidding. of course, the magic he wielded was not even a bit sentient, but that is how the dark lord perceived his magic. so for him it became semi-sentient. according to him, he was master and it was his slave and this was his biggest undoing.

Thinking, now was not the time to distract himself, he began focusing inwardly. with a deep breath, he released his magic from it's shackles. it surged outward with a bloodthirsty intent, blanketing whole village in deathly darkness. and just like that euphoric, invincible feelings were back again. he was a predator hunting for a prey, who had evaded him until now.

The man stopped, before him a dome shimmerd in the view. hiding behind a fidelius was very ingenious of them, but it irritated him to no end. by providing secret, Peter Pettigrew did backed his words. A stiff jab of his wand and the dome crumbled like a house of cards. A little two story cottage appeared before him. A full anticlockwise rotation up above his head and a simultaneous downward pull of his wand and another dome shimmerd in existence. they would not escape him tonight. he could hear the potter heir's desperate pleas to his wife. then her footsteps echoed loudly as she ascended stairs. he was now front of the door. with another jab of his wand, the door bust inside the house with almighty bang. he had already woven a silencing ward with his other wards so no one would disturb their little chat. there stood potter heir in his all glory, rage dominating on his face. potter said something which he promptly ignored. he was busy reminiscing how the young couple had humiliated him. no one confronted, humiliated him and lived to tell the tale, no one. he will make sure of it tonight. with a slap of his hand potter's spell was flung aside, another swift jab of his wand with a word accompanying it, james potter was on the floor writhing in agony roaring like a mad dog. Ahh... he always loved the sound from people's mouth when he would crucio them. cutting of the spell he stupified the potter, and continued his walk. as he was acending the stairs he couldn't help but feel that he was ascending his greatest victory. after the potter twins and longbottom twins, no one would be able to defeat him. the prophecy made sure of it. he would be "The immortal king" of the whole world.

With a loud bang he forced another door open. it was a nursery. there she was The genius mudblood... a mudblood nonetheless. looking at her, he knew why cold bastard like snape could fall for her. she was indeed beautiful, but she grated on his nerves. her deep emerald green eyes gazed at him fearlessly. her denial to his generous offer of standing aside while he took care of twins did not do her any favours. deciding to teach a lesson to this mudblood, he did exactly that he had done to her husband. and just like her husband, in a second she was crying, writhing in pain at his feet. he was a tad bit extra harsh to her, because of it she couldn't get up again. she was looking at him, with pleading eyes, sobbing uncontrollably, whispering over and over again "please, not them. kill me instead. please, not them". A harsh cold laugh bubbled from bottom of his black, corrupted heart. A few moments ago, here she was standing between him and his destiny, fearlessly gazing at his soul, now here she was again, at his feet crying, stuttering mess. this was the power of Lord Voldemort. terrifying weak people was no fun. he had his death eaters to do just that. but terrifying fearless people was something he loved to do. that's why he was so feared. he looked directly into her eyes and with a sneer he pointed his wand towards twins in the crib, without breaking eye contact with her and without aiming for a child at a time, he utterd two words, "Avada Kedavra."

"Nooooo" potter's mudblood wailed. she followed the death curse with her eyes towards her spawns. her face shifted through various emotions when the curse struck, he took great delight in his observation. true he had just rewritten his own destiny, but he wanted to look at this, once a proud, but now broken, mudblood's face. after all he was a sadistic basterd.

something was wrong though, the bitch's face was going through various expressions, all predictable but some unwanted. first, heart wrenching despair, then terrible realisation, then unbearable sadness, then tremendous shock, then a fleeting hope, then suspicious joy, again furiously strong hope.

he was irritated by this, he would kill her, but first he had something that needed his attention. he whipped his head toward the crib expecting one of two children dead. to his astonishment not a one child was dead. they were both identical looking. there hairs were cut very short. there was nothing distinguishable between them. but there was a difference, big difference. one child had fainted probably due to stress. 'at tender age of one, your mother howling in pain does no good to your stress level, i guess.' he thought. but the other child was an exception. it was standing on it's feet gripping the edge of crib in its tiny fists. the green beam of death curse was whipping around the child in circular motion, caressing it's skin. it was illuminating whole room in emrald green glow.magic in the room was swelling to incomprehensible proportion. then a strand of killing curse broke free and attached itself to childs head, wrapping itself from childs left eye to back of it's head to it's right eye. that strand of beam began pulsating violently. childs eyes began glowing unnaturally. emrald green and jade green mixed. the whelp was glaring at him venomously. it was disturbing sight on the face of one year old. and just like that the illusion of this whole ordeal being accidental bout of magic from the child, shattered. when the whole scene began to sunk in his mind, his heart was gripped with fear so pure that his rational mind refused to work. 'it couldn't be. no one should be able to manipulate magic consciously at this age, No one'. his fear turned into desperation. his magic roared forth seeking to kill its opponent. but it was late. the death curse he had flung towards the child was thrown back at himself with speed doubled. he couldn't move out of it's way in time. the curse struck him in the chest and he knew no more except for Pain.

All that remained of the tall man with unnaturally red eyes was a black robe, a yew wand and a piece of soul stuck in the head of magically most weak of the nearby three magic users!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The end

of 2nd chapter.

nxt chapter is in progress.

Now, on to the nxt matter,

i really think (and what i think really doesn't matter)that JK Rowling hated the character harry potter, In the starting it was good. A tragic, both physically and mentally underdeveloped, real life hero coming to terms with his life. but the hero never strives for better?? the hero becomes lazy, really??? it just doesn't work, he never even tries to do anything to make his life better??? every year he's in mortal peril and still he doesn't grow a pair of balls?? living in his own bubble, with the same people waiting for his eventual demise?? even after 4th year?? not even voldemort's reincarnation motivates harry to arm himself with knowledge??? really???

YOU DON'T REMAIN NORMAL AFTER UR MORTAL EXISTENCE IS THREATENED.

u make choices, it matters that u make good choices bt fear of making bad choices no longer holds u back. after fourth book Harry's sidekicks becomes favourites of Rowling. depending on people is necessary bt depending that much is just not good. she make wizarding world much darker from 5th to 7th book but not even tries to upgrade harry. it's just systematic abuse of main character.

anyway.

Until next time.


	3. chapter 3

**#Chapter 3.**

**# I do not own Harry Potter.**

**# here's the 3rd chapter. it took this much** **time, because i was stuck. i couldn't decide whether to continue with the timeline or go with my original plan. i was making it too complex. ****but ****After some consideration, ****I've found a way to do both things. Anyways!**

**#****enjoy.**

**#**

July 31, 1984,

Ottery St.Catchpole

Devon, England.

Lady Lily Jean Potter, had just put Harry in his bed for the night. Harry and Rose, had their own room with twin beds next to each other. the other bed was occupied by James for the night. It was unbelievable how time flew by. It had been nearly three years to that incident.

Even if she was busy getting ready for the bed, her mind was wandering, reminiscing about the day's events.

Today was fourth birthday of her children. despite being concerned about security or the strain that would be put on wards, they had decided to have a Birthday Party, only their close friends being present. the party was great but there had been a incident and now she was concerned for her children, especially for Rose, who currently was sleeping in Lily's bed.

It had been four years since she became A mother, to the two most beautiful babies she had ever seen. That was the happiest moment in her life. As she held them both for the first time, her 'Harry ' and 'Rose ', she realised something. It was just a fleeting thought... but without even a single consideration, it became the pivotal axis of her life. She realised that she couldn't live without them, she loved them both too much. Just a thought of them not being in her sight, hurt her physically.

She loved her children with her very being.

Her both childrens were absolutely adorable and scarily intelligent. even if they were twins, there was nothing identical between them, except for piercing emrald green eyes.

Harry was a bubbly, outgoing boy, always wanting to play pranks on everyone. he was such a joy that there was never a dull moment with him being present. James and Sirius had spoiled Harry heartily, but he wasn't arrogant like a pampered prince. on the other hand he was quite polite and soft-spoken boy...'when he wanted to be'.

In short, Harry had adapted every behavioural habits of his both parents and his godfather Sirius Black and that was not a good thing...at least for Lily, it was not. handling two adults who acted like children, was already a difficult task but when harry joined them, then it was a impossible task. With his innocent face and puppy dog eyes, for which he had actually been tutored by Sirius, Harry was absolute Demon. what amazed Lily, was his Magic. calling it bouts of accidental magic would be insult to her observational skills and intelligence. No...the bouts of magic had been anything but accidental. locking sirius in his animagus form was a difficult feat. the specific charm was lost to obscurity and Sirius himself was a powerful wizard, specialist in dark and combat magic, with black family magic shadowing him like a ghost. then who? and how? had managed to do that. the culprit was Harry...she was sure of it. A mother will always know how her childs magic feels. Rose's magic was steely and sharp, with a coppery scent, eerily similar to scent of blood. but Harry was different though. feel of his magic changed constantly with his mood. like, if he was angry, his magic would feel like molten lava. if he was happy, his magic would feel like spring season, warm and peaceful. if he hated anything, it would change to sharp and cold, dementor cold. of course, others didn't know this, not even james. she had intentionally forgot to divert this tidbit of information to others.

Also Harry was a very physical chid, only with females though...lily had noticed. wanting to breastfed even if he had passed nursing age. he was really touchy-feely child, would always insist on sitting in Lily's lap. finding excuses to tell her and rose to hug him. his attempts to manipulate them into hugging him were so sweet and adorable that she would oblige him every time with a giddy heart...but rose wouldn't. so he had taken to constantly hugging rose much to her displeasure, and much to others amusement.

Rose, on the other hand, was exact opposite of harry. she was extremely introvert and silent. her eyes were always cold and distant. her magic had bloodthirsty tinge to it. she had abandoned breastfeeding as early as she could, preferring bottle over breast. mingling with family was a chore to her. first they thought that both children had adopted behavioural patterns of their own godfathers. because Remus Lupin definitely was a introvert but not quiet this much. Rose was on another whole new level. she would be intentionally mean and rude to others, weasely children had quite the tale to tell about it. she hated pranks and would be very vocal about conveying her displeasure. what had Lily worried, was that Rose subconsciously reigned in her negative tendencies whenever Harry was present in the room. she would be instantly transformed into meek little girl, hiding behind Lily's skirt, gazing at harry with curiosity and wonder. this had Lily worried. why would Harry have this much effect on her baby girl. yes, they were siblings, but that didn't tell anything about why Rose would look at Harry like she was seeing him for the first time. something was not right. of course, she was the only one who noticed Rose's this behaviour.

Despite everything Lily potter loved her children. they were gorgeous, intelligent, powerful, smart. whatever they do in their life, she was already proud of them, both of them.

It had been very hard to repair their lives after "the voldemort situation" 'as they had taken to call it'. they had not returned to godric's hollow. the cottage was under ministry control as a **_"Monument" _**for the triumph of light over dark. instead they had constructed a house here, in ottery St.Catchpole, because of her other best friend , Pandora Lovegood. she too lived here. they were Neighbours now. Pandora was her Mastery Partner in **Spell Creation** and **Enchanting**. and despite Pandora's uhh... eccentric behaviour, they became very fast friends, having children with same 'Age Group' helped with that. she had a daughter named Luna, who was eight months younger than Harry and Rose.

After that fateful night, her family was under constant scrutiny. especially her children. wizarding world was calling Rose **"The Girl Who Lived" **which was just ludicrous. many had tried to meet them. some wanted to thank them, some wanted interviews, some wanted to do research on Rose( 'Unspeakables had been such a pain in behind.' ), some wanted to use them, some even wanted to murder them. it was chaos. but thanks to her own unplottable wards, she managed to disappoint all those people. she still remembered the morning when their life had _officially_ became public. After all, it was 'The Most Happiest Moment' in her life.

.

.

**FLASHBACK **

.

.

After voldemort's defeat

Next sunrise.

.

.

Lily opened her eyes and blinked in confusion,' where was she? what was she doing here?', her body was sore, very sore. Her nerves tingled painfully. She tried to sit up...'tried' being the key word. then memories came flooding her mind. her eyes filled with tears. she gasped and sobbed at same time effectively choking herself. taking a deep breath she started frantically look around. but there was no need to do it. her eyes instantly settled on her Husband, Lord James Charles Potter. he was right at her bedside smiling down at her. he looked a lot younger. shoulders straight, broad smile, mischievous eyes, wrinkles at edges of his eyes noticeably absent, dark messy hairs refusing to lie down. her heart skipped a beat. last year had not been kind to them. they were constantly under pressure. If a Evil and dark magical_ 'God'_ wanted your children and you dead then there was no life. there was just running, hiding, hoping and praying. They weren't Afraid of voldemort, but they were terrified for lives of their children. their life was greatly affected by it. but something about James's posture and expressions told her not to worry, and she relaxed, at least as much as she could. "Where are they, james? 'Harry' and 'Rose', where are they?" she asked him, visibly distressed. he smiled at her again, gestured at her left. Her head jerked towards the crib, which she hadn't noticed before. James helped her to get in the sitting, somewhat comfortable position. Then he walked over to the crib and gently picked up harry, depositing him in her arms. James picked up rose and sidled close to her, bringing rose close to her gently. because of her fervent kissing both sleeping babies woke up. Not waiting them to cry, she began nursing them. in this quiet moment, snuggling up to james, blinking back tears and sobs, lily reassured herself that her children were safe... ,they all were. she felt like a heavy weight lifted off from her shoulder.

There was a big angry red scar on rose's forehead, above her left eye, in shape of lightning bolt. Looking at it she felt the chill going down her spine. She looked at james questioningly.

"She reflected the killing curse, Lily. The unblockable killing curse. And she didn't just blocked it, she reflected it. Not even Dumbledore has any idea how she did it. That's how she got the scar." he told her, grinning at her.

She could already feel a migraine building up. Giving James a flat look, letting him know that she was disappointed in him. she began speaking.

"James, I know that wizards and witches can be very, very powerful and that magic can do terrifying and unimaginable feats. but even with magic, there are unbroken, untampered, obsolete laws that cannot be broken. And 'The Killing Curse' is one of those laws. No living thing is capable of escaping it. No One. especially not a one year toddler. Prophecy or not."

seeing disappointment rise in his eyes, again she continued,

"Really james??? Really?? you honestly believed that load of crap???" making sure he was appropriately subdued, was consenting to her point and had his all attention, she began speaking in low voice.

"James, we don't know what happened yesterday night. we were unconscious. we don't have any facts. so we can't predict any outcomes, or any effects. but we do know that we were betrayed. Peter is A traitor. he betrayed us to voldemort. so now we will not believe anyone. not even Dumbledore. we will gather information about what happened yesterday?? do you understand??" at his nodding, she gave him her signature smile and a chaste kiss.

"What i do know is that, the killing curse was indeed reflected. The curse was indeed revolving around our child, it may have been Rose but i don't know for sure. but that doesn't mean she was the one who reflected the curse. it could be any unknown powerful wizard waiting for a opportunity to get a drop on voldemort. it's highly unlikely, but it's better than a one year toddler resisting darkest of soul magic and reflecting it successfully. i don't know who did it. there was tremendous magical build up, likes of which occurs once in a century. and i couldn't think straight because of fear and adrenaline. evidence is pointing at Rose being the one." ... "Girl who lived." james interrupted her monologue. "What?" she snapped at him. James looked at her mischievously, and said, "they've began to call her 'The girl who lived'." they looked at each other for a moment and promptly burst out laughing. much to the displeasure of rose, who Lily was nursing at the time. 'ohhh... how she loved her family.' Lily thought with a sigh. her heart was bursting with love and peace. true they had many obstacles to cross but the most important part was, that they were together, especially after this horrible nightmare.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

.

.

James and sirius were adamant on having a big birthday party. despite her concerns for security, she had given her permission grudgingly. but she kept the guest list tightly in her clutches and managed to turn that big birthday party into a small one, much to the displeasure of the maraudaurs. she only invited theclose family friends. The Lovegoods, The Longbottoms, The Weasleys, The Bones family, The Tonks family and Remus with his Longstanding girlfriend Mary MacDonald. party was great. it was like a breath of fresh air. they had isolated themselves much better than they had anticipated. it was astounding that how much her heart would swell with positive emotions by just seeing happy faces of her family and friends. Lily didn't know she would enjoy the party this much...until the incident.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

**Earlier Same night,**

**birthday party,**

.

.

They were in drawing room. Party was dwindling down. majority of guests had left, as did the remus. it was just The Lovegoods, The Tonks family and them. happy couples were chatting with each other. A mischievous and bubbly, 11 years old Nymphadora was playing "dressing up the dolls", with 3 years old Luna, under watchful gazes of adults. Sirius was passed out in an armchair in a corner of the room where Harry was doodling, whatever a 4 years old was able to doddle, on his face. Rose had gone upstairs to stack her presents in her room. Lily was smiling serenely. the environment was warm and comfortable.

But this peaceful environment was shattered by a piercing scream followed by a wave of pure magic, the whole house groaned and creaked under the pressure. the floor shuddered under their feet but not enough to stagger them. fear gripped hearts of everyone in the room. for a moment, adults in the room were thurst back into the horrific memories of "**_The First Wizarding War"._** The Battles, The Blood, The Scent of Ozone in the Air, The Searing Magical Discharges, The Hostile Magic permitted through all The Elements. Water, Fire, Air, Earth used for sowing Destruction alike. it was Pure Chaos.

Then like the war veterans they were, they all came to their senses rapidly. at first, nobody understood what happened. their magic coiled itself, ready for anything. nymphadora and Luna were clutched in an embrace by Pandora, close to her body, both girls trying to melt themselves in her robes. unseen by everyone, behind the armchair, Harry stood still, with a pale white expression on his face, eyes sparkling with restrained power, calculatingly gazing in the direction of Rose's room upstairs. Sirius had already woken up by the scream and was looking on at the situation with blazing eyes, traces of all emotions gone from his face...'Black lessons at it's finest.'

Without giving anyone a warning, Lily made a mad dash towards Rose's room. there was frantic rush behind her, but she didn't care. she threw open the door and came face to face with Rose.

The sight would give her nightmares for the rest of her life. Rose was standing at, where the foot of her bed would have been. the room was destroyed beyond recognition. every piece of furniture was now transformed into no more than splinters of wood. Her scar had split open, blood flowing from it freely towards the ground. her new dress was torn and bloodstained. there was a silver knife in her little hand, Lily's personal ritual knife to be precise. she had stabbed herself in stomach with it. she had a ugly scowl on her face. Pure hatred oozing from it towards Lily. Rose's eyes were glowing unnaturally red. Lily's heart broke by Seeing her beloved daughter in this condition. Rose's pure malicious look did incomprehensible mental damage to her. she remained rooted to her spot due to the horror of the situation, due to fear for her daughter's life but mostly due to the fear of malicious look that was aimed at her. it was horrific. there was bolt of red light passing somewhere above from her shoulders and her daughter slumped to the ground.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

.

.

.

Fortunately, Rose's wounds were not fatal. she was fixed and stabilized quickly by Andromeda tonks née black. she was healer at st. mungo's. she had written down a potion routine for rose. the potions would be brewed by Lily herself.

Currently rose was sleeping peacefully, with a serene expression on her face, on the bed in master bedroom with Lily herself.

Finally after doing everything that needed her attention, Lily got under covers, spooning her daughter. Rose gave a contended sigh, and just like that dam broke loose. Lily cried and cried, silently. she knew, she would die if any of her children would look at her with pure malice in their eyes again even for once. After several hours of crying, Lily finally fell asleep.

If she would have been awake for just another five minutes, she would have heard a creek of door followed by silent, methodical rustling of feets. she would have felt a heavy blanket of pure magic forced on their bodies, pushing them deep into the unconsciousness. she would have heard two slahes of flesh cutting open. she would have felt the malicious, red, bloodthirsty aura flaring in the air struggling to be free from it's earlier binding, she would have felt muffled screams of rage bouncing of the walls of bedroom.

But alas, she was not awake. so she would be blissfully unaware. but whatever happened this night would change their lives permanently. nobody knew, it would be, for Better or for Worse.

.

**#**

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Of**

**# chapter 3**

**Thanks guys, for being patient. hopefully nxt chapter will not take this long. and lengths of chapters will vary. they may be longer... but definitely not smaller.**

**until the next time.**


End file.
